umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rail Transit Network
The Rail Transit Network (formerly Rural Transit Network), abbreviated RT, is a network of minecart rail tracks that extends outward from Unterganger City into the far reaches of the server world. There are currently eight lines under RT: * , the oldest line * , the second line * * * * * The first four lines and the Airport Line starts off at Unterganger Central Terminal (UCT). Many stations on the lines serve to provide access to various NPC Villages and temples around the server. Indeed, these naturally-generated structures have been the main driving force for the network's development. The Rail Transit Network is developed jointly by Molster and MTM , with Tudor helping every once in a while. History The first tracks were laid by an unknown user, and then extended by MTM in the early days of the UMS in that would become the South Line. The main trunk of this single track line started from a humble terminal beside MTM's House and extended southward to 20EuroCent's Pyramid where it terminated. The line branched off in several places, connecting places such as the Cow Museum and the Courthouse in Unterganger City and the Vzorkic Pyramid via an interchange near Southville. The line to Vzorkic Pyramid further branched out to connect East Village, which can now be accessed by minecarts from the city in a roundabout trip. During the first days of the formation of the subway line by Molster, the elevated track built by Hans_Krebs was extended to the station near the Cow Museum, which was rebuilt and elevated. The track to the old terminal was cut off, while the track to the courthouse was earlier closed with the construction of the Wall. At this stage, one can take a minecart ride from the southern terminal at 20Eurocent Pyramid right up to present-day North Station of the subway network. In Molster's Rail Development Plan, the Unterganger Central Station (UCS) was constructed in a vacant plot near DA's Castle, and the South Line was separated from the subway line (which now forms a loop) and rerouted to the UCS. Southville Station was also relocated. With the plan, a second line (now East Line) connected the UCS directly to East Village and the old tracks that connect to the tracks further south near Southville was dismantled. Some stretches of the South Line were upgraded into double tracks. Much later, plans were in place to connect regions to the north (specifically the Hitler pixel art) and the MOTURK49 Pyramid to the west to the city via rail tracks. These are now known as the North and West Lines. During construction of the North Line three NPC villages were discovered and subsequently connected together and integrated to the North Line. For the West Line, Molster received permission to lay out tracks through the heart of the planned Athyras. These two lines were the first to be built in double tracks along almost all stretches. Problems arose with the West Line, however, firstly regarding building restriction on Athyras. The route suggested by Molster involved tracks running along the northern edges of the city which continued on the coast to the pyramid. Hans_Krebs proposed running the line underground west through the built-up areas of both cities, emerging to the surface past Athyras' Historical District and continuing on the ground through the heart of the planned Athyras expansion. Having a more direct route and permission to build through Athyras, Molster went ahead with Hans_Krebs' proposal. Major obstacles were encountered during construction because the underground areas along the route was built up with both the Subway and Mailcart lines as well as redstone circuitry and underground rooms. A tunnel had to be built on the river bed until it passed the city border under the Wall, where construction works progressed smoothly all the way to the terminus. The UCS were extended with more platform spaces to accommodate the two new lines. The RT network now covers the four cardinal points with lines extending out to four general directions. The four lines gradually extended. The South Line now terminates near a cabin in a taiga biome to the south. The East Line skipped East Village and ended instead at KakashiBallZ Pyramid, but this was further extended to the newly disccovered jungle temple bearing mfaizsyahmi's name, and further still to the Tower of Mabula and RBC56 Pyramid. The West Line was extended to Stronghold 3. MTM laid out tracks to the Soalric Pyramid to the far west and connected it to the South Line near Molster House. Having two branch lines on the South Line was deemed impractical to Molster, so he separated South Line's branch lines and connected the two to form the Templer Line. The new Southville Station was built to adjust to the change. The Steamer Line protrudes from the branch of the north line that goes towards the Dolfy Face, it was built by MTM and is the only railroad that uses a Minecart with furnace instead of redstone, it stretches toward a small Wild West styled village. when returning from the village, the railroad has a switch that will put you back in the redstone rails going to the Dolfy Face. The Minecart with furnace never leaves this railway, unless used wrongfully. As of June 2014 the Steamer Line is no longer part of the RT Network (see below). On late-March 2014 the network received a major addition, with the construction of the Outer Line straddling the chuck border and forming a huge loop, and the Airport Express Line. On May 2014 the new Unterganger Central Terminal replaces the older building. As more and more lines are built around the server (eg the Polan Line and the Southwest Railway), it was decided on June 2014 that these new lines will not join the RT network, and the Steamer Line is removed from the RT network to join the independant railways. Lines South Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 8 (+1 optional stop) *Station code: S *Interchanges: Templer Line *Branch lines: none The South Line is the first and oldest stretch of tracks in the RT network. Throughout the line's lifetime there have been many branch lines being connected and disconnected, but the line to 20EuroCent Pyramid remain the principal line. At some point in its lifetime it was also a hybrid subway line. Currently South Line consists of a single line with no branching lines. Stretches from the UCS to Deepwood Motte are double tracks. The original tracks were laid by an unknown player. Most of its former branch lines were laid out my MTM. It's now maintained mainly by Molster. The original terminal is still on it's original location, coming out of it on a minecart will send you on the same switch as you would coming out of MTM's private station. Stations on this line: *Unterganger Central Station (terminus) *Pinhead Jennie Canyon *Optional junction to MTM's House **Also has access to the original terminal *Fuhrerbunker (demolished) *Southville **Interchange with Templer Line *Deepwood Motte *Molster House **Branch to Molster's private line **Interchange with Templer Line *Stronghold 1 *20EuroCent Pyramid *Taiga cabin *Trololo pixel art (terminus) East Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 7 *Station code: E *Interchanges: none *Branch lines: 2 The East Line is the second line under RT. Originally providing direct connection to former East Village from the UCS, the line now consists of a main line and a branch line, the former stretching into the far east. All stretches of this line were laid by Molster. Stations on this line: *Unterganger Central Station (terminus) *Johnston/Village of Luminosity *KakashiBallZ Pyramid/Saltshore **Branch line to the Airport *Temple of mfaizsyahmi **Branch line to Tower of Mabula (terminus) *RBC56 Pyramid *Eston Post (terminus) North Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 (+1 optional stop) *Station code: N *Interchanges: Steamer Line *Branch lines: 1 The North Line is the third line under RT. Originally the line was to connect the city directly to the Hitler pixel art, but with the discovery of the three villages the main line goes through them instead, leaving the line to the pixel art as a branch and had to be rerouted to Niggersville. All sections to the north were originally built by MTM, up until it reached the City grounds, where the remaining stretch to the UCS were completed by Molster. Subsequent reroutings of the line were done by Molster. Stations on this line: *Unterganger Central Station (terminus) *Port *Niggersville **Branch line to Dolf-face/Hitler pixel art (terminus) ***Optional stop and branch line to Steamer Line *Horseville *Cowville (terminus) West Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 5 *Station code: W *Interchanges: Subway Red Line *Branch lines: none The West Line is the fourth line under RT. It was originally built to link the city to MOTURK49 Pyramid. Through the route approved by Hans_Krebs, the line is exempted from the building restriction on Athyras and is able to pursue a more direct route. This however calls for a third of the line being underground, where various problems arose during construction. The line interchanges with the subway on Bazaar Station. All stretches of the line was built by Molster. Stations along West Line: *Unterganger Central Station (terminus) *Bazaar **Interchange with Subway Red Line *Hospital Station *MOTURK49 Pyramid *Stronghold 3 (terminus) Templer Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: T *Interchanges: South Line *Branch lines: none The Templer Line is the fifth line under RT, created after the merger of South Line's two branch lines. The older of this branch is the stretch to Vzorkic Pyramid, while the line to Soalric Pyramid is of more recent construction. Molster picked up the name as most of the line's destinations are temples. MTM built the original stretches of the branch lines, linking them to the South Line near Southville and Molster House. Molster constructed the linkage that joined the two branches, as well as extending the lines on both ends to Fegelein The Lost Temple and Weston. Stations along the Templer Line: *Weston (terminus) *Soalric Pyramid *Molster House **Interchange with South Line *Southville **Interchange with South Line *Vzorkic Pyramid *Fegelein the Lost Temple (terminus) Outer Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 7 *Station code: C *Interchanges: North Line, East Line, South Line, Templer Line, West Line *Branch lines: none This line straddles the chunk border and forms a huge loop around the center of the server world. The line is built by MTM, with a small section built by Molster. Stations on this line (from north clockwise): *Hitler pixel art **Interchange with North Line *Cowville **Interchange with North Line *Station C3 **Interchange with East Line *Pink Panther's 50 years commemorative pixel art *Trololo pixel art **Interchange with South Line *Station C6 **Stops at a currently unnamed village to the southwest *Station C7/Lava Pit Station **Interchange with Templer Line *Station C8 **Interchange with West Line *Hitler pixel art Airport Express Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 2 *Station code: A *Interchanges: none *Branch lines: none This line is built by Molster to link the city to the Airport. This line is twinned with a branch line from the East Line. Stations on this line: *Unterganger Central Station (terminus) *Airport (terminus) Category:Infrastructure